The Day After
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Cuplikan sequel dari Festival Kematian untuk Yuzu Yukihira/"Kise?"/"Kamu sendiri?"/"Masih belum, Kinakocchi!"/"Syukurlah, Kinakocchi sudah lebih ceria sekarang. Tapi, aku masih belum menerima jawabanmu, Kinakocchi,"/Kise X Kinako (OC)


Langit sore yang cerah. Suasana dingin selepas musim dingin masih tersisa. Terlihat pohon-pohon masih gundul dari dedaunan dan kering menyisakan tulang ranting. Meski begitu lapangan basket tidak pernah ada kata sepi dari pantulan bola oranye yang kupantulkan ini.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Berlari menuju ring basket dan melemparkan bola tersebut, tapi gagal dengan terpantulnya kembali bola itu ke arah lain. Ah, gagal. Pasti karena efek kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Setelah pertarungan sengit melawan bibi Karasu, aku telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku dan juga kekuatan Kohane yang tersisa dalam tubuhku. Teman-teman di klub basketku, terutama Kuroko-nii dan Kagami-nii tetap menyemangatiku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup meski tanpa Kohane.

Sebenarnya aku masih sedih atas kematian adik kembarku yang satu itu. Tapi, sudah takdirnya aku yang harus hidup dengan menukar nyawa sebagai bayaran. Kohane, aku memang tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan terus berusaha hidup seperti yang kamu inginkan.

Aku...

"Oooi! Kinakocchi!"seru seseorang yang familiar bagiku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang mendapati orang tersebut tengah memegang bola basket di tangannya. "Kise?"alisku mengernyit. "Sudah bisa main kah, ssu?"tanyanya dengan nada ceria. Ia memantul-mantulkan bola itu lalu melemparkannya masuk ke dalam ring basket. Hebat juga dia. Aku jadi merasa lemah sekarang, mungkin karena kebanyakan stress jadi motorikku akan basket jadi kurang.

"Kamu sendiri?"tanyaku balik.

"Aku memang niatnya mau main disini dulu kok. Karena biasanya Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi selalu one-on-one disini dan aku biasanya ikutan main juga sama mereka, ssu! Hehehe!"cengirnya.

"Ohh..."desahku tersenyum simpul.

"Selain itu...Kinakocchi, bagaimana kalau kita one-on-one dulu? Bukankah kita juga sering melakukan ini waktu SMP?"ajaknya.

Aku diam sesaat. Hm, tak ada salahnya kan main sebentar?

"Baik, kuterima tantanganmu, Kise,"sahutku.

Aku berlari mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di samping tiang ring basket dan kembali untuk berhadapan dengan Kise. Ugh, sebenarnya aku masih agak ragu untuk bisa one-on-one kembali dengannya karena secara fisik pasti beda jauh dengannya. Apalagi dia bisa saja menjaga dari sudut mana saja kalau aku lawannya.

"Kita mulai, Kise!"ujarku.

"Oke!"

Pertama-tama aku mulai memantulkan bola itu beberapa saat sambil mencoba meneliti tatapan matanya dari mana dia akan mulai menyerangku. Aku mulai bergerak untuk melewatinya dari sisi kanannya dengan terus mendrible bola dan dia juga mulai menghalangiku dengan mulai mengejarku. Sedikit gerakan tipuan aku membuat ia oleng, tapi ia masih belum menyerah. Aku bergerak lagi ke arah lain, tapi kali ini aku memantulkan bolanya ke bawah kakinya dan membuat bola tersebut lepas dari pandangannya.

"Tch!"decihnya.

Aku langsung melesat cepat mengejar bola tersebut sedangkan ia sudah teringgal jauh. Meski begitu ia masih bisa menyusulku yang sudah berada dekat dengan tiang basket. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku menembakkan bolaku.

Syuut! Plak!

"Masih belum, Kinakocchi!"serunya belum menyerah. Bolaku yang hampir masuk ke dalam ring langsung ia tepis dan direbutnya.

Haa, benar-benar susah kalau lawannya berbadan tinggi dan besar kayak Kise. Aku harus cerdik-cerdik kayak kancil sepertinya. "Apalah katamu, Kise,"gumamku. Aku kembali mengejarnya dengan cepat dan menghalanginya di depan ring basket wilayahku.

"Kamu ngga akan bisa menghalangiku, Kinakochi!"serunya penuh percaya diri.

"Benarkah?"tanyaku.

Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan tembakan ke arah ring, namun aku langsung berlari dengan cepat dan melompat hingga wajahnya hampir menyamai wajahku.

"A-?"

"Ha!", aku langsung menepis bola tersebut hingga terpental jauh kembali ke wilayah Kise. Sontak saja Kise langsung jatuh terduduk saat aku bisa menepis bolanya dengan kuat.

"Pikirmu aku tak bisa melompat, hah? Kamu lupa ya dengan pertarunganku bulan lalu?"ejekku.

Aku berlari menuju bola yang berada di wilayah Kise dan menangkapnya. Setelahnya aku langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi diam begini? Aku menoleh ke arah Kise di belakangku yang baru saja berdiri dari jatuhnya. Raut wajahnya jadi agak berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Kise! Kenapa? Ini belum selesai loh,"seruku.

Ia berjalan ke arahku pelan dan ia tersenyum padaku. Kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? Ada yang salahkah denganku?

"Kise, kamu kenapa? Ada yang salah kah dariku?"tanyaku.

"Syukurlah, Kinakocchi sudah lebih ceria sekarang. Tapi, aku masih belum menerima jawabanmu, Kinakocchi,"ujar Kise.

"Soal apa?"tanyaku bingung.

Ia menunduk ke arahku dan tiba-tiba menggendongku begitu saja. Sontak saja aku kaget dibuatnya, "Kise! Apa-apaan kau?! Tu-turunkan aku!"gerutuku. Mentang-mentang aku pendek dia bisa menggendongku seenaknya saja.

"Kinakocchi, lihat aku baik-baik,"ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

"Hah?"

"Aku mau jawabanmu yang sudah lama aku tunggu sejak aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Bagaimana jawabanmu?"tanyanya.

Aku langsung merasa kalau wajahku memerah seketika. Apa yang dia maksud itu waktu dia bilang suka padaku? Tapi bukannya itu sudah kujawab sewaktu kami di desa tempat kampung halamanku bulan lalu?

"Ki-Kise, bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya sewaktu kita di desa bulan lalu?"tanyaku balik.

"Tapi kamu langsung membentakku, ssu! Kamu yang jahat, Kinakocchi! Capek-capek aku dari Tokyo bersama teman-teman cuma untuk bertemu denganmu dan membantumu, tapi malah kamu bentak aku dan berlagak seakan-akan semua urusan itu ada ditanganmu semua. Kamu tidak sendirian tahu! Setidaknya kamu ingat kalau ada teman-teman dan aku yang akan membantumu saat itu. Jangan berlagak kalau semua itu tanggung jawabmu, bodoh!"jelas Kise panjang lebar dengan suara keras.

Ah, aku baru ingat juga. Sepanjang pertarungan melawan bibi Karasu juga Kise selalu cerewet berteriak kalau aku tidak sendirian dan memberiku kekuatan lebih untuk membunuh bibi Karasu. Aku juga sempat membentaknya agar segera pergi dari desaku karena aku tak ingin melibatkan dia dalam pertarungan yang menyangkut antara hidup dan mati seseorang. Kalau boleh memilih saat itu aku ingin sekali mati, tapi aku juga tak mau mati dalam keadaan kalah di pertarungan. Aku masih ingin hidup sesuai keinginan Kohane yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi, tentang perasaanku pada Kise masih belum berubah hingga saat ini. Haruskah aku jujur padanya?

"Kinakocchi, aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang,"desak Kise makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Huuuf, haaah...apa boleh buat, Kise. Kau berisik memintaku menjawabnya terus meski aku sudah menjawabnya beberapa waktu lalu,"desahku lelah. Matanya terlihat agak melebar menanti jawaban dariku.

"Baiklah, aku menyukaimu, Kise. Sudah lama semenjak kita SMP dan perasaanku belum berubah sampai saat ini. Maaf kalau aku membentakmu beberapa waktu lalu dengan mengatakan aku benci padamu. Maksudku sebenarnya adalah agar kamu tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dalam masalahku dengan kutukan yang dibuat oleh bibi Karasu. Tapi ternyata tetap saja melibatkanmu dalam urusanku. Maaf..."ujarku panjang lebar sambil menahan rasa maluku. Bagimana tidak? Sebenarnya aku sangat malu kalau harus mengatakan ini kalau saja bukan Kise yang mendesakku.

Aku dan dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan aku yang tertunduk malu. Duh, kenapa jadi canggung begini, mana dia juga bengong lagi. "Oi, Kise! Mau sampai kapan kamu bengong seperti itu? Masih kurang puas dengan jawabanku? Atau perlu kutulis dalam kertas folio agar ka-"

"Kinakocchi,"panggilnya.

"H-huh?"

"Aku...aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Hu...hu...huweeeee!"isaknya langsung memelukku erat-erat dan mewek di dadaku.

"Uwakh! Kise! Sesak! Woi!"gerutuku kesal sambil mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. Dadaku tidak sebesar Momoi tahu!

"Huweeee! Kinakocchi sayang aku kan? Ngga benci aku kan? Beneran kalooo?"rengeknya sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke dadaku membuatku geli.

"Kise teme! Hentikan, bodoh! Sesaaaak! Wei, ingusmu nempel dibajuku sialan!"jeritku makin menjadi.

Sialan, anak ini mewek ngga ketulungan. Perlukah aku siapkan senjata dari rumah macam palu dan pedang?

Tiba-tiba ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan membuatku agak turun. Hah, akhirnya dia mau menurunkan-

Chuu~

"Ngh!"

A-apa? Ki-Kise...mencium...-ku?

Bibirnya yang lebih tebal dariku menempel di bibir mungilku begitu saja. Tanpa kusadari mataku menjadi sayu karena gerakan bibirnya yang terus menelusuri bibirku. Kise...sejak kapan dia belajar ciuman? Rasanya sewaktu di desa bulan lalu aku juga sempat mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi, kali ini terasa beda dengan yang bulan lalu.

"Kinako..."panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

"Huh?"

"Jadilah pacarku,"bisiknya sambil memelukku.

"Aku..."

"Tak ada penolakan karena kamu sudah menolakku bulan lalu,"potongnya.

"Hh...terserah, baka,"sahutku pada akhirnya.

 **Owari (dengan tidak elitnya)**

 **A/N: minna, apa kabar? Bentar lagi tahun baru ya...pada kemana aja kalian? Ada yang liburan pulang kampung? Atau di rumah aja? Kisa mah, dirumah aja, hehehehe /terus?/ yak, mumpung tadi siang Kinako merasukiku dan minta dibikinkan fict, akhirnya jadi begini dan sepertinya Yuzu-nee juga tidak keberatan kalau aku membuatnya. Malah dia fangirlingan gitu /yha/. Yak, selamat bersenang-senang di tahun baru ya minna. Bagi yang sudah tingkat akhir di sekolah, persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian nasional, oke? /authorkuburdiri/**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
